Master Blaster
Master is the brains and Blaster is the brawn when it comes to running the massive methane power plant, Underworld, located underneath Bartertown, Master exercises his will while Blaster uses his imposing size to keep the workers in line. Character conception The very first notion for Master Blaster came from Miller's idea about a really tiny man who can barely move on top a giant, like a sparrow on the back of a rhinoceros.Preuve, 1985 This idea was later refined by Miller's curiosity on how different people would have survived the apocalypse. According to him, some people would have sufficient overall skills to make it through whereas others would only have partial skills needed to survive. That is why Blaster was envisioned as physically very powerful but mentally weak whereas Master was the polar opposite. Their symbiosis was essential to their survival and that is why they formed a unit.http://happysadconfused.wolfpop.com/audio/25412/george-miller The name "Master Blaster" was Terry Hayes' idea. Biography Master saw himself as the true leader of Bartertown (even forcing Aunty Entity to admit it over loudspeaker) and as such imposed "embargoes" that would cut off Bartertown from the power he produced. Max was sent to observe Master and Blaster in Underworld where he learnt that Blaster was extremely sensitive to a high-pitched whistle that Max found in the wasteland, this later gave him the edge he needed to challenge Blaster to a fight in the Thunderdome. Max defeated Blaster in combat. However, as he was about to be killed it was revealed that Blaster had a child-like mind. Master jumped in to defend him and threatened to cut off Bartertown from power forever. Unfortunately, this led to Blaster's execution and Master's imprisonment in the pig pens beneath Bartertown. However, soon after this he was freed and escaped from Aunty Entity and her forces on board a train stolen from Underworld, and later on the plane used by Jedediah. It is presumed that Master went to settle the old ruins of Sydney with Savannah Nix and her Tribe That Left. Trivia *Both Master and Blaster represented the in/equality of physical and mental disabilities within a dystopian environment. Together, Master had dwarfism, with his actor Angelo Rossitto being only 2'11", whilst Blaster, portrayed by Paul Larsson, had Down Syndrome. *"Blaster" was played by Paul Larsson - a plumber from Sydney. He was selected because he was 6'8" ft (207cm) tall. It was his screen debut.Fangoria, January 1986 *Rossitto recalled that working with pigs was very fun and they were not vicious animals at all. In fact, the production crew had to put on molasses on his arms to give the impression that pigs were trying to eat "Master" in his 'torture scene'. The only concern was that pigs would knock the actor down and step on him, but Oliver Hall (hired also as one of Aunty Entity's guards) protected the actor off screen with long sticks to make sure nothing would happen to him.Fangoria, January 1986 *"Master" stunt double was almost a foot and a half taller than Rossitto. The double worked only for one day and they sent him home. *For some reason, before being sent to work in the methane plant, Master spoke in almost broken English, yet after Max and Blaster's fight in the Thunderdome, he spoke normally. *''Fallout 3's add-on ''The Pitt featured a perk named "Pitt Fighter", which depicts Vault Boy wearing armor identical to Blaster's. *Master Blaster are similar to Ferra/Torr from the video game, Mortal Kombat X, which Johnny Cage called Ferra/Torr, "Master Blaster". References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mad Max 3 Category:Mad Max 3 characters Category:Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome people